


Y que sepa escuchar

by MonkeyMakoko



Category: Free!
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-11
Updated: 2018-09-11
Packaged: 2019-07-11 04:21:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15964598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MonkeyMakoko/pseuds/MonkeyMakoko
Summary: Nagisa tiene a veces peticiones un poco raras en la cama y Rei... Rei lo intenta.





	Y que sepa escuchar

—Ah… Rei-chan… Llámame guarro —suplicó Nagisa mientras las manos de su novio seguían moviéndose por dentro de su pantalón.

—Pues… Podría. Porque ayer te olvidaste de fregar los platos después de cenar. Otra vez.

—Qué mal se te dan estas cosas…

—¡Es que me da vergüenza! —protestó Rei mirando hacia otro lado intentando disimular su incomodidad.

—Empecemos con algo más sencillo… Dime qué estás haciendo.

—Estoy… Estoy contigo. En el asiento de la salita. En… Encima de ti.

—Bien… ¿Y qué estás haciendo conmigo?

—Estoy… Estoy metiéndote los dedos.

Rei escogió ese momento para tocar un punto sensible dentro de Nagisa, haciéndole suspirar y arquearse, agarrándose de la camiseta que este estaba usando como pijama. Fijo que estaba dándola de sí y luego su novio lloriquearía por ello, pero ahora no tenía la cabeza para preocuparse de verdad por esas cosas.

—¿Dónde? —a Nagisa se le hacía cada vez más difícil concentrarse en hacer las preguntas. Pero tenía la intuición de que el resultado merecería la pena.

—En… Dentro de ti…

—¿Y te gusta?

—Sí… —respondió Rei con la boca muy pequeña, cortado por la vergüenza que le daba todo este asunto. Su cara estaba empezando a teñirse de un color rojo muy llamativo. Puede que si Nagisa lo empujara un poco más hacia la dirección correcta…

—¿Sí? A mí me encanta —contestó Nagisa con una voz suave y melosa, acercando la cabeza de su novio aún más hacia sí para poder susurrarle sus pensamientos al oído, como si fueran un secreto muy bien guardado—. Me gustan mucho tus manos Rei-chan. Son muy suaves. Y siempre sabes cómo moverlas para hacerme sentir bien. Si pudiera, le diría a todo el mundo lo bueno que eres con ellas.

—¿De…? ¿De verdad?

Mientras Nagisa hablaba, la respiración de Rei se iba volviendo cada vez más entrecortada y apurada, como si le costase trabajo tomar y echar el aire. Parecía que la charla de su novio le estaba gustando. Sin embargo, sus manos habían empezado a trabajar más lentas, lo cual estaba frustrando muchísimo a Nagisa, que había empezado a mover sus caderas mientras intentaba seguir hablando, buscando alguna clase de alivio contra la mano de su pareja.

—Sí… ¿Te gustaría eso? ¿Que le dijera a todo el mundo lo genial que eres? ¿Como puedes hacerme gemir porque solo tú sabes dónde tocarme? Ah…

Nagisa ya no podía ver la expresión de Rei pero sí podía notar el calor que desprendía su cara, ahora apoyada en el hueco entre la cabeza y el hombro de Nagisa, con la frente contra el reposabrazos del sofá.

—Otro dedo, por favor… Necesito… Necesito que me lo metas todo…

—Sí… ¡Voy!

Nagisa quiso reírse ante la reacción de su novio. Como si le acabaran de pedir que saliera la pizarra porque acababan de pillarle en la inopia en clase, pero su risa se vio interrumpida por la orden siendo acatada con un nuevo ritmo. Más intenso, más rápido.

Puede que Rei no fuera un hombre de muchas palabras en la cama, pero sí que sabía escuchar y lo hacía de muy buen gusto. Eso le daba muchos, muchos puntos, pensó Nagisa.

**Author's Note:**

> Hacía un montón que no subía nada por aquí y ya era hora de desempolvar el teclado ahora que ha vuelto "Free!". Echaba muchísimo de menos a estos dos :_D. ¡Espero que os hayáis divertido leyendo esta tontería!


End file.
